An Unlikely Pair
by Alexz85
Summary: Addison and Callie have sex. Weird Pairing, but it's my favorite and it makes sense in my head. please R&R. It's no Literary price winner but it's fun hehe


You came in here to take a quick shower--not to start a conversation with her nor to laugh with her at her joke about the Chief. And lets face it, you shouldn't have let her "take care of that eyelash almost in your eye". And why? Because Addison Montgomery-Shepherd is married and you're--sort of seeing George. So maybe you should tell her to stop kissing you, but you can't really speak when someone's kissing you so…maybe just let her finish, but don't kiss her back--oh, shit--you kissed her back, but she tastes really good. Like--coffee and…something sweet…watermelon. Never mind that she has you back against the lockers and never mind that something of the metal family is digging into your spine because she is now doing this thing with her mouth on your neck where she's kind of biting you but not really. Did you just moan? You did. But she obviously liked it because you look at her and she's smiling at you. She has gorgeous lips. Nice and red and swollen. She is giving you that look, that look and you decided it's rude to say no when someone offers you something.

"Screw it"

So you kiss her. This time you really kiss her. All bullshit aside. You want her, and she wants you and you're both irritated and it doesn't have to mean anything. Just two Doctors, under pressure, helping each other release a little stress.

Her fingers are in your hair, her hand cradling your head to keep you in place, as if you're thinking of moving, and her other hand is snaking its way up, under your shirt. All the while, her other hand is busy undoing your scrubs and you are so grateful that those things are so easy to take off. She whispers in your ear.

"Thank God these things are so easy to take off"

She smiles and you laugh, claming her mouth again. This time you decide it's about time you did a little searching of your own so you undo her scrubs and they easily fall to the floor in a puddle, right next to yours. You kick them away, as does she. Her hand is on your breast now. She talks to you between kisses.

"I'd bet you have nice lingerie, let's compare" 

You lift your arms and she tosses your shirt out of the way. Your mind clouds and next thing you know, you are straddling the bench near your locker, in your underwear and she is facing you, straddling your lap. She's doing this thing where she grinds her hips on yours and she's sighing into your mouth and--you hear someone open the door. You both freeze. She grabs you by the hand, grabs both your clothes and pulls you into the nearest shower stall. She closes the curtain and you both wait, and listen for voices. You are standing against her as she leans on the tiled wall. And then you hear the voices.

"Oh my God, I need a shower"

It's Meredith.

"I need sleep"

And Izzie. You hear them walk around and fumble through their lockers, then you hear someone approach the stall your standing in. You look at each other in panic and just as you see the anonymous person stand in front of the stall, Addison reaches beside you and starts the shower, the cold water hits your back and before you can make a sound, she pulls you quickly to her and she's kissing you again. This time, it was probably just to shut you up but it doesn't matter because she's kissing you and it's nice.

"Sorry Didn't know anyone was in there"

You hear Meredith say before she occupies the shower stall to the right. You are both dripping wet now under the shower and you want to laugh at the situation but she gives you that look--that--don't you dare laugh--look, so you don't. But it's still quite comical. You've met in the elevator a few times, made small talk, passed each other in the halls of the hospital and there had always been an obvious attraction. All this time, you could have chosen more discreet places to do this but you chose now--here.

You both stand there, listening. Meredith is in the shower next to yours and apparently, Izzie is still there because once in a while you hear her say something to Meredith.

You feel her hand on your hip and your still pressing her up against the wall. She is drawing lazy circles on a very soft spot very low on your hip bone and you decide you can be very quiet so you push a few wet strands of hair out of her face and lean in close to kiss her.

The next fifteen minutes are a blur of sighs and very quiet moans. You are now bracing yourself on the wall behind you with Addison holding on to you for dear life. You are both breathing heavily, trying not to make any noise. After a bit you regain your composure and you try to whisper but you know whoever is outside can hear you.

"Do you think they're gone?"  
"I don't know"

You shut the water off and poke your head out. Meredith is putting her shoes on while Izzie looks up at you from where she is laying on the floor.

"Hi!"

You say, smiling. Meredith looks at you as if she was expecting someone else to come out of there.

"Hi, Callie"

She says. Izzie is looking at you the way she loves to look at you. Like you're an alien.

"Hey, could you do me a favor and hand me two towels?"  
"Um…sure"

She hesitates but finally hands you the towels. You disappear into the stall, hand Addison a towel and you hear the door open again.

"Who do you think was in there with her?"

Izzie whispers to Meredith and you and Addison burst out laughing as soon as you hear the door click shut. 

"You are so irresponsible"

You say to her as you both dry yourselves off. She laughs and leans in close.

"I didn't hear you complain"  
"Well, I tried but you're so damned eager"

She kisses you.

"Well, next time, I'll give you a chance to complain"

She smiles and walks out of the stall. And you realize that sex with Addison Montgomery-Shepherd is a great stress reliever and that maybe working at Seattle grace is never really about the patients.


End file.
